Forbidden Chaser
by EdwardsBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at school and fall for each other at the bar. Is it ever really that simple? With exes, friends and bad decisions to get in the way, how could life just fall in place? Rated M for future scenes! I don't own Twilight...just the bar!
1. Say Hello

S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own the bar!

BPOV

It was winter and in this crappy town, that meant it was cold. I wanted an extra few minutes of warmth under the covers this morning, so that meant a hat to cover my bad hair day. When I got to school I saw him and smiled. I was early for my meeting so I slowed my walk and enjoyed the view, who wouldn't slow down when he walked toward you? That's when the wind flew by and took my hat with it.

"Damn you" I muttered under my breath. I started blushing and just kept walking; no hat was worth the embarrassment of talking to him with bed head.

EPOV

Classes sucked and I just wanted to get home. I've been a bum for the past month and the last thing I needed was to go home and sleep, but it sounded so good. It was cold and my car seemed so far away. I was trying to focus on anything but the long walk to my car and when I looked up and saw her smile, I felt warm. I wanted to talk to her but she was shaking and I didn't want her to be too cold. That's when the wind blew. I shivered and pulled my body in closer, and then a hat flew into my chest. I looked up and she was walking faster towards me, staring furiously at the snow covered ground. I actually felt excited that she was going to say something. That is until she walked straight past me and I swear I heard her damn me.

"Excuse me? Did you just damn me to hell?"

What the fuck was that? I couldn't control the volume of my voice and that is certainly the last thing I wanted to say to her. She turned around surprised and looked at me puzzled.

"Um…no…I was talking to the wind, it doesn't seem to like me today." Ahhh…she was talking to the wind, what a pompous ass I must be for me to think she was talking to me.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, how about coffee?" I asked as my palms started getting sweaty.

BPOV

He was talking to me. He was asking me out for coffee. He had a British accent and he was gorgeous. And I had a meeting. Today really wasn't my day.

"I would love to…but I have a meeting and I'm actually running a little late now." As I said this, I saw the smile gracing his face fall and I felt my heart twitch. Poor dude.

"That's okay, maybe next time?" He was being polite.

"Sure, that sounds great." I walked away thanking the wind, a change from a few minutes earlier. My meeting was so long but turned out to be productive. Who knew bad grades and the ability to cry on cue could keep you in school? As I walked out of the office I saw my hat sitting on the bench, on top of his head and a crooked smile on his face.

"You forgot your hat…coffee?" He was persistent. He had the coffee in his hand so there was no way I could say no.

"Sure, thanks." Man I was having a good day.

EPOV

"This is hot chocolate, but thank you." Shit. She didn't like it, but she sounded sincere.

"How about we go grab a drink?" Sure it was 3 in the afternoon but it sounded appropriate, she looked like she had been crying and I couldn't help but think she needed it.

"It's five o'clock somewhere" That was her answer? God, she knew how to make me smile. "I'm Bella, by the way." Then she did the sweetest thing, she grabbed her hat of my head and kissed my cheek. "Thanks." She grabbed my hand and started leading me outside, "So what's your story?" That's when I smiled even bigger.

"Well, my names Edward…"

BPOV

"Well, my names Edward. I'm 22 and moved here from the UK. What about you? Are you even old enough to drink?" Ha. He was a joker.

"I'm 21 and I could probably drink you under the table. I've lived here all my life and I love your car." How could I not? I was staring at a 1967 cherry red Mustang with a black hard top.

Then the most beautiful words left his mouth. "Wanna drive?" My answer of course was "Hell yeah." With a smile he handed me the keys and got into the passenger seat.

"Okay, so it's an older car, you need to be careful not to ride the clutch" Aw. He was trying to tell me how to drive a classic. Little did he know I restore with Rosalie for fun. Then again, what 21 year old girl can rebuild a carburetor with one hand tied behind her back?

As I pulled out of the parking lot I asked the simple question "Where to?"

"Well, we could go to Boomer's or we could go to McKee's. I prefer McKee's because it's almost like a true pub." Goodness, he was perfect. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you giggling? Do you know where it's at?" Shit, I can't give this away.

"Um, yeah. On the corner of Walton and Telegraph…right?" Of course I knew where it was. "I think I have been there before. I might even be able to sweet talk the owners into free drinks."

"I don't know. The bartender seems to be kind of angry at the world. Last time I asked for a discount cause I'm in there so much and she looked at me like I asked her to kill a puppy." Yeah, that sounded like her.

EPOV

When we walked into the pub we sat at the bar and she excused herself. As I watched her walk away I sighed. She drove my car like a pro and she could have an intelligent conversation it too. She was beginning to look like a keeper.

"Okay, wanna start with a beer or do you wanna head straight to the Scotch?" She was behind the bar now and holding a bottle of Scotch with two shot glasses on the bar.

"What are you doing? The bartender is going to kill you. I told you, she's mean." That's when the bartender walked up to us and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Or she could kiss you."

"Edward this is my aunt, Roxanne. Welcome to McKee's, my family's pub. Now again, beer or Scotch?" She owned a pub too? She was my new best friend.

"Let's go with Scotch. I really don't think you can beat an Englishmen at drinking. It's just not possible." As I said this she was laughing. So were her aunt and the guy sitting at the end of the bar. I must have missed a joke because there was no way a small girl could out drink me.

"Okay, but when I win you can put your picture up on the wall of shame just like the others." She pointed to a wall of Polaroids and my eyes went wide. There were tons of pictures of big men and some women looking drunk out of their gourd and Amber was standing next to them smiling. Fuck, what did I get myself into?

"Take your shot Edward. This is gonna be a long game of 'get you drunk' and I have plans with the girls tonight." Well that shot my hopes of taking her home. I picked up the glass, threw it back and grinned.

"I don't get drunk sugar. My blood alcohol level is whiskey. Set 'em up gorgeous." I might as well flirt while I'm at it.

-*-*-*-*-

"Your eyelids are looking a little heavy there Eddie. Sure you don't want to accept defeat?" I still had my pride so I took another shot. So did she. I looked down, there were 12 shot glasses in front of me and I groaned. She looked refreshed and I felt like I got hit by a truck.

-*-*-*-*-

"Say uncle and we can stop this. You don't look too good Edward. Give up…I won't think any less of you." I looked her in the eye, grabbed my glass and choked it down. So did she. There were 18 glasses in front of me and I was having issues staying upright on the stool so I leaned over and put my head on Bella's shoulder. She smiled then poured another shot. She took hers first and I did the only thing I could. I turned my head, nibbled her ear and kissed her neck.


	2. Wake Up In The 40's

S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own the bar!

EPOV

"Another one Bells? You're not his momma, send him home and get to work. Mom's gonna get pissed again and I'm gonna have to…"

"Shut up Emmett. Let Bella do her thing before she kicks your ass again, and don't Momma me. Go kid. NOW!"

Then an angel giggled and I was hooked. I always wanted to hear that sound. I didn't want to end this trip to heaven so I kept my eyes closed.

"Sorry about that, Em has some issues when it comes to unconscious men and apparently your face is that of a creeper. I'll be back in an hour to get you. Sleep tight."

Then my angel kissed my forehead and when I finally opened my eyes she was gone. Not one to obey orders I drifted off and waited for her to return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_He was a famous trumpet man from old Chicago way_

_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

_He was the top man at his craft_

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft_

_He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille_

_He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B_

I could hear her singing and I needed to see her. When I sat up all I saw were black and white pictures placed on the walls and an oversized photo of Doris Day and Rock Hudson. She was into retro, my kinda girl!

When I finally found the stairs she stopped singing and began barking orders to people. Something was going on. As I walked down the stairs I collected my thoughts.

Her name is Bella Swan. She's 21 years old and lives with her aunt on her mother's side. She has an incredible smile that compliments her chestnut brown hair and rich chocolate eyes. She's an only child but considers her cousin Emmett the closest thing to a brother she has. She lives alone with her 3 dogs, a German Shepherd mix named Bullet, a Great Dane named Gracie and a Bullmastiff named Benny.

I made it to the bar and it was like I stepped straight into the 40's. The whole bar staff were dressed like service men and women and everything that could give away the year was completely gone. Bella was behind the bar checking stock and smile when she looked up and saw me. The burly guy next to her, not so much.

"You bro, it's nice you're alive but you gotta go. We have an event and tickets are 100 bucks a pop." The burly man's booming voice echoed through the bar.

"Emmett Lucas McCarty, you are by far the rudest person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. Shut your face and go tell Rosalie to beat you into submission. I don't have time for you tonight. This has to go smoothly, I spent 4 months putting this event together and I will not let your sorry ass ruin it." Bella laid into burly guy as she came out from behind the bar.

"Feeling better sunshine? For a second I thought you weren't going to make it." She placed a hand on my forehead then touch the back of my heat and it hurt like hell.

"What happened? Last thing I remember you were pouring me a shot and then I woke up in the 40's." I didn't want to tell her I remember molesting her neck, some things are better left unsaid.

"We were doing shot for shot; you kissed my neck, told me I was fucking stunning then fell off the bar stool and passed out. You've been asleep for about 2 hours. It's 6 o'clock, 2009 and the bar is decked out because Autism Speaks is having a fundraiser. It starts at 8 and we have an extra uniform if you would like to stay, free of charge. If I missed anything let me know but at this moment I have to check on the food and make sure Emmett let my dogs out. That reminds me, EMMETT! GRAB ROSE AND COME HERE!" Wow, someone was chugging the coffee. This all came out in one breath.

"That answers the questions I had. I would love to stay but I have to run home first and let Adelaide out. I should be back in like 20. See you in a few" I started to walk away when she called my name. I turned around to see her standing with a striking blonde and burly guy.

"Edward this is my cousin Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie. Guys, this is Edward Cullen." Emmett gave me the onceover while Rosalie pulled me into a big hug.

"Rose, let Edward go. I need you confirm with aunt Rox that she actually hired the band and make sure they are here by 7." Rose let me go and I heard a 'one time and she never lets it go' being screamed from the back.

I headed out as Bella was telling Emmett to keep the new guy out of the way.

BPOV

Tonight is not going as planned. The band is running late, we're running low on alcohol and to top it all of aunt Rox is starting a new guy tonight and didn't tell me. Let's not forget Edward upstairs passed out in my office, Emmett bitching about Edward, Rosalie not working on our act and 2 of my staff members are out with the flu. Tonight is just a clusterfuck waiting to happen.

I was actually enjoying today. I found out Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is a 22 year old British import that owns an 11 year old Pit Bull named Adelaide. His hair is almost bronze and his green eyes make me want to melt. He's an only child but his stepfather Carlisle acts like his brother sometimes. Then he passed out so I'm going to assume his alcohol tolerance is lower than I hoped.

"Earth to Amber. We need to check stock on the bar again so someone can run out and grab more. Stop worrying. You got this." Emmett's voice broke my thoughts so I figured it just as good as any to do what he said.

I started to check the gin when Emmett nudged me and I looked up to see a uniform clad Edward talking to someone else in a uniform. Emmett mouthed new guy and my smile fell. New dude was late and my patience was nowhere to be found. This was not happening tonight, it was 7 and he had work to do.

"New dude, nowhere in your job description does it say you need to stand around and talk to customers. You're late and if this were any other night I wouldn't care but from what I gather you were prepped for tonight and told to be here at 6:30. I'm Amber by the way, my job title is the bartender but you will answer to me. Conan the barbarian over there behind the bar will fill you in on what you'll be doing tonight. You have one week to impress me then we will go from there. Any questions?" I still had to prep the band, prep the wait staff and convince Edward I'm not a raging bitch.

"No ma'am. I apologize for being late; my girlfriend goes a little crazy with themes and wanted to make sure I looked the part. I hope you don't mind but Roxanne told me I could invite her. I'm just gonna…yeah" Then he walked away like his momma just scolded him. I turned to Edward laughing and gave him my best confused look I could muster.

"That's my best friend Jasper. He told me he got a job with his sister but I just assumed it was with Jenny at the car dealership. I've never met Rose but I'm guessing I just did a little bit ago." The new guy was Rosalie's brother? Fuck…how could I not see that? I mean I've met her whole family but her brother was never home. And they were twins…I seriously need glasses.

"Oh…um…I promise I'm not normally a super bitch but I'm a little stressed. Nothing is going right and I could use a break but that won't happen for a few hours. I'm just gonna go apologize. Feel free to hang out and if you really want to you can help serve drinks at the bar. I can have Em give you the easy orders and I could pay you if you want. I mean you don't –" I was cut off by his finger on my lips. Just his touch sent a spark through my whole body. _What a cliché but its true!_

"Turn around." I did what he said and then he continued while massaging my shoulders. "Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. I would love to help out and if you have a rolodex then I can handle the harder orders. The band is here, the servers on excited and I feel like I actually am in the 40's. Your clients are going to be extremely happy. Just breathe." He kissed my cheek then I heard a crash and a scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Sorry for the delay…school, holidays and tragedies happen.**


End file.
